King Red and Prince Blue
by Hullop
Summary: ItaKisa and hints and snipets of other pairings, OOCNESS, AU, YAOI, FLUFFINESS!
1. Chapter 1

King Red And Prince Blue

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

Kisame: Wha-

Hullop: Thank you to my awesome beta Happyfish :}

Itachi: Hull-

Hullop: Now on with the story!

Chapter one

Itachi, king of Konoha was nicknamed the red King or king red, the reason why was because of how many enemies he had killed and because of the color of his eyes.

They were a blood red with three dots of black, most people were afraid to look in those eyes; it was rumored that those eyes could bewitch a person to death.

He had a younger brother named Sasuke, this little brother cared for the elder a lot and was completely obedient to only his older brother, and he had a wife named Sakura whom he loved dearly.

Itachi on the other hand had no one that he loved romantically, nor was he interested in any one.

He was a firm, and just king, but when angered he was ferocious and very sadistic.

Some people called him more of a dictator because of how he ran his kingdom, those people were never heard from again once Itachi found out about those rumors.

No one dared rebel in the kingdom of fire. Itachi had killed his own uncle Madara in order to become king, although no one shed many tears over that tyrant.

Most people believed that Itachi is a better king than that monster known as Madara.

Iatchi had a cousin named Tobi, while most people believed him to be a fool, he was actually very intelligent.

This cousin had a crush on the Iwa prince Deidara, Itachi had allowed his cousin to go and court the fiery blonde, and however Tobi had to compete against the Sand King Sasori who also desired the blonde.

The king of the island nations, Zabuza and his wife Haku were coming to negotiate a treaty with Itachi, they were bringing along with three of their oldest children, Suigetsu, Karin and Kisame.

Itachi sighed to himself; the island nation king Zabuza had an interesting talent of intimidating most people around him.

It did not work on Itachi though and that, Itachi suspected, was part of the reason why the relations between their countries have been strained.

"King Itachi," said a messenger, "King Zabuza and his family are coming through the palace gates."

"Tell him that if his children and wife wish to retire then to ask one of my servants where their rooms are and they shall be shown," said Itachi.

"Yes my liege," said the servant with a bow and left.

Zabuza came in with only one of his children, the rest of them were tired and so was his wife, the one that had insisted in staying with his father was his youngest, Kisame.

Itachi looked at the visiting royalty and he spotted the beautiful blue skinned, slightly shark looking prince.

The prince was taller than his father, yet the prince seemed oddly shy, as if he were trying to hide, but he could not.

Zabuza was very protective of all his children, but Kisame especially so because people would tease him on his looks and Kisame was very shy and did not have a very bright self-image of himself.

That was not helped by several of his siblings also teasing him, Zabuza noticed that Itachi was staring at his son, and he could not read what he was thinking or feeling.

Zabuza subtly shifted himself in front of his son, as if to shield him from the red eyed gaze of the other king.

"Hello king Zabuza," said Itachi nodding his head as he got a nod back as Kisame bowed as deeply as one of his position should and Itachi commanded him to rise.

Zabuza had dismissed his son and Kisame decided to explore the palace while Itachi and Zabuza talked about business.

"How old is your son," asked Itachi.

"Which one," inquired Zabuza back.

"The one I saw, the pretty blue one," replied Itachi, "what is his name,"

"He is sixteen years old and his name is Kisame," replied Zabuza, wondering where this was going.

"I have a proposition," said Itachi, "for the treaty to be completed and to make sure that the rumors that say that war between Kiri and Fire do not happen is to have one of your family marry one of mine."

"Your little brother is already married and your cousin Tobi is courting someone and your cousin Sai is to wed Lady Ino," stated Zabuza.

"You misunderstand," said Itachi with a chuckle, "but of course I did misspeak, I meant that I, would marry one of your children. It is common knowledge that both males and females of your country can have children."

"Yes, what of that fact," said Zabuza, a nasty feeling was welling up in his stomach.

"I would like to marry young Kisame, after all we are only three years apart," replied Itachi.

"You barely know him and he barely knows you," pointed out Zabuza.

"Now, but you and your family are staying for the upcoming festival aren't you, true it is a couple months away, but other royal families are coming during that time," replied Itachi calmly.

Haku and his children had wanted to see the festival of the cherry blossoms and Itachi would trap him into it if he did not comply because Itachi always got what he wanted no matter what he had to do.

"Fine," replied Zabuza in defeat, "but, Kisame has to at least like you just a little bit or no deal."

"That is fair," replied Itachi, but what Zabuza did not know was that Uchiha were master of the art of seduction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame was kind of curious why King Itachi liked to talk to him so much, after all it was not like he was special or anything.

Suigetsu and Karin were to most lovely of the princes and princesses of the Island nations while Kisame was considered to be a monster and the ugliest of the princes.

Most had thought that he might just be an ugly duckling, but as he grew they found out to their dismay he did not grow up into a swan. (1)

Kisame dared not ask why Itachi spent so much time with him, for fear of offending the other older more powerful noblemen.

His father, seemed to be oddly jumpy and did not like it when he saw Itachi talking to him, but it was not Kisame's fault.

Kisame was walking along one of the palace gardens, he really liked gardens, they were pretty and they smelled nice, also they were good to hide in.

His older brother and sister, Karin and Suigetsu, whom he knew that both of them did not like him to much call to him.

"What are you doing," asked Karin in a rather belligerent tone.

Kisame blinked and wondered what was it that he was supposed to have done now to upset her, when it was probably Suigetsu that had probably done whatever it was.

"I do n-" started Kisame.

"Oh do not act all innocent with me little brother," interrupted his older brother, "what are you doing?"

"Taking a walk in the palace gardens," said Kisame, still rather confused as he looked down at his smaller siblings.

Itachi who was listening in on this conversation, wondered what it was the other two could be hinting at.

"You know with you being with the handsome and single King Itachi," said Karin.

"Oh," said Kisame, he was about to say something else when Siugetsu and Karin interrupted him at the same time saying the same thing.

"Yeah that oh, you big ugly idiot," they said, they were about to say more when Itachi strode up his face looking thunderous.

"How dare you," hissed Itachi, "how dare you insult him, I am the one that approaches him and initiates the conversations, not the other way around. I enjoy talking and spending time with Kisame because he is not either one of you. Also he has a wonderful personality and he is very intelligent, it is a pity that his older two siblings do not have even had half the brain power as he does. You two look hideous to me while, Kisame looks, no is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life."

Kisame blushed at the last statement that Itachi had said, he had never had any one defend him like that before.

After that confrontation with his siblings they did not look or speak to him, while Kisame actually started to start conversations with Itachi some times.

Hullop: So how do you guys like it so far?

That was a reference to a children's story The Ugly Duckling, if any of you have not read and/or heard of that story p.m. me and I will try to explain the story to you.


	2. Chapter 2

King red and Prince blue

Chapter two

Hullop: I would like to thank my beta Happyfish and to apologize for not updating in a while.

The festival was approaching and Kisame had yet to find and/or be asked by someone in the palace or out of it.

Itachi approached Kisame, noting his thoughtful expression and said "a penny for your thoughts."

"Hm? Oh," said Kisame, "what is the festival like?"

"It is wonderful people are happy and under the full moon in the blooming Sakura trees people confess their love for each other," said Itachi, "it is a wonderful and romantic time."

"That sounds nice," said Kisame.

'A time where people profess their love for each other under the Sakura trees,' thought Kisame with a slight blush. 'I am … am I in love with Itachi?… I think I am.'

"I would like for you to go to the festival with me," said Itachi.

"O-of course," said Ksaime, "I will go with you to he festival."


End file.
